Black Tears
by Wonderland Blossom
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends. When Edward leaves it changes Bella. When Edward comes back Bella finds out he has changed too. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**er****Disclaimer : There not my characters but it is my idea! **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

_Dreaming_.

_I picked up a hand full of pebbles and threw them at Edward's second story window. _

_There was no response. _

_I threw some more pebbles and this time I accidentally threw them in Edward's face. _

_"Hey," He said. _

_"Shhh," I reminded him. _

_"Yea, sorry," he said, "what do you need Bella?" _

_"Come down here," I called to him. _

_"Bella, do you even know what time it is?" _

_"yes I do it's," I checked my watch, "1:27 AM, and it's not my fault," I wined, "I couldn't sleep." _

_"You never sleep," he said, "I'm Coming." _

_I sat down in the grass and waited for him to get dressed. _

_I started thinking about how much I liked Edward. I know I'm only 12 and he's 13 but he's so nice to me and he put's up with all my crazy ideas. _

_"Plus," said a little voice in my head, "he was the first one to talk to you when you moved to forks when your mom died." _

_"Yea," I answered the little voice in my head, "and he has helped me with my abusive dad." _

_My dad wasn't really abusive, he didn't hit me (much) he just yelled a lot and made me do all the cooking and cleaning. _

_"Bella?" I heard Edward call. _

_"I'm Over Here," I called back. _

_"Hey," he said as he sat be side me. _

_"Hey," I said, "so, What do you want to talk about?" _

_"Well," he said slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about..."_

_He stopped. _

_"About What?" I asked. _

_"Well, my mom got a big job in California." _

_"Oh cool," I said, "is she leaving for a few weeks?" _

_"No we're all going," Edward sighed. _

_"Why," I asked, "When are you coming back?" _

_"Maybe never," he said. _

_"Well," I said, I could feel hot tears in my eyes. "Well, if thats how it's going to be, good-bye Edward Cullen. _

Beep Beep Beep.

I threw my arm over the alarm clock. it stopped with a Bee- .

"Time to get up," I told myself.

I got up and looked in the mirror, I saw a different girl than the one 4 years ago.

The girl I saw in the mirror had brown hair that was cropped to her jaw, she had dark circles under her eyes and heavy eyeliner.

The girl 4 years ago was locked up in my memories and I refused to let her out.


	2. Chapter 2: Voice

**Disclaimer: Its not mine! -sobs- **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

I ran to school.

I was soaked by the pouring rain.

When I sat down in class I was by my self, _again_.

I thought about the way Charlie had treated me this morning.

_Flashback_

"ISABELLA!" He screamed, "GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE!"

I trudged down the stairs, looked Charlie in his face and said as sweetly as I could "yes, father?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" He yelled! He was so close to me I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes, father," I repeated.

"Go make breakfast!" He sounded 1 billionth calmer but I knew it would last. "NOW!" He screamed.

_Good old dad,_ I thought to myself.

I started making eggs and stake, my dad insisted on stake at every meal, I looked at the knife I was using to cut the stake and slowly brought the tip of the knife to my finger.

I pressed the blade of the knife to my finger in-till it started bleeding.

I smiled, and let the drops of blood fall onto the stake.

"Breakfast is ready," I put the plate of stake and eggs in front of my dad and slipped out the door.

_RIIIINNNGGGG! _

The bell jerked my out of my memories.

I stood up and went to my next class.

When it was time for lunch I sat down at my usual table. with my usual friends, _none._

I ate my lunch and looked around the cafeteria.

_Run_, a voice said in my head. _I'm insane!_ I thought to myself.

_Run,_ the voice said again. _Run._

I didn't know what i was doing, but i jumped out of my seat and started running.

I ran and ran, I ran into the woods and sat down.

_Great, now I'm lost._

I wondered around for a wile I looked at the sun. It was low in the sky, and I was hungry.

I didn't even know witch way to go, I started walking.

After what felt like forever I saw some people surrounding a bonfire.

They were all male and had carmel colored skin, they were roasting marshmallows and hot dogs over the fire.

I realized I must be in the indian reservation that was a few miles away from my house.

I crawled around them, grateful that I had worn black.

By the time i got home Charlie was passed out on the couch and the clock said 11:56 PM.

I crawled in bad and thought about the voice I had herd.

It wasn't a voice a recognized.

I decided it was my imagination and I went to sleep.

**A/N Hi! Are you team Jacob or team Edward? I'm team Jacob but most of you are probably team Edward. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Cut

**A/N Hi peeps! heres chapter 3! I know it sucks, but it all I feel like doing today. **

As I walked to school I Pulled a knife out of my pocket and ran it over my wrist.

I watched the blood flow over my arm.

I hear two girls laughing, they were coming my way.

I rolled down my sleeve just as Jessica And Angela walked by me.

"Were are you going?" I asked them.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"The school was burned to a crisp." Jessica said.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

"Come on Angela," they left me looking stunned.

How could the school burn down? It can't have been a accident. It was so wet here...

Whatever.

I decided to find a tree to climb and listen to my ipod.

I stomped into the woods, making as much noise as an elephant.

Up.. Up... When I reached the top of the tree I draped myself across the branches.

I sat there for hours, or at least it felt like hours.

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, A slight glitter, but it was gone before I could get a good look at it.

As it started to get dark I wondered how the school could have burned down so quickly.

_Someone should would have called the police if they knew,_ I tried to reassure myself.

But what if this wasn't an accident? what if someone did it on purpose...

Oh well, it doesn't matter everyone will have to go to a school in Portland now.

I had just decided I was going to sleep up here when I Hard something call me name.

Bella? Bella? Where's my Bumble Bee?

I Froze, no one had called me Bumble Bee in 4 years...

**A/N I am soooooo sorry for not updating in so long! My uncle got married and we had family come from all over the U.S.A we had 10 people in are house! I had so much to do, I didn't even check my emails! **

**Well... Here it is chapter 3. It's full of spelling and grammar mistakes but i'm to tired to fix them right now. P8 --- I'm licking my eye ball! xD **


	4. Chapter 4: Bumble Bee

**A/N Do me a favor and review this chapter! Thanks!**

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Hello, Bumble Bee," Renee said.

"I thought you died years ago," I was still to stunned to clime down from my tree, I wasn't sure if i even wanted to come down.

"I did, in a way," she hesitated. "I have been watching haw your father treats you, and how you deal with it."

I ignored her last comment, "what do you mean you died in a way?"

"Sweet heart, Remember the Cullens?"

"How can I forget," I said coldly.

"Don't be mad at them," Renee shook her head, "Dr. Cullen is the only reason I'm standing here today."

"Then why are you here," I decided the woman standing in front of me was a dream and not my real mom.

"I can't tell you."

"That's nice," I snapped.

"Don't worry," she had a sad little smile on her face, "you will figure it out in time."

I turned my head away, "why can't you just tell me?" I said looking at my shoes.

I looked up and she was gone.

**A/N How many people thought it was Bella's mom? Come on tell the truth, you thought it was Edward didn't you??? ;) P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! I'll post the more next week.**


	5. Chapter 5: Come Back

**PLEASE READ! A lot of people were asking me if Bella's mom is a vampire. The answer is YES, I thought you would assume that because Bella saw sparkles and her mom disappeared so fast.**

**And sorry this took so long to get out. My laptop died and all my fan fictions were on it and I didn't have a back up, I have to start completely over! :-(**

**Oh well, here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

I walked home, in the rain.

The rain had never really bothered me, until now.

It got in my eyes and soaked through my clothes, it made all my black eye make up drip down my face.

Then I realized it wasn't only the rain making my eyeliner run, it was my tears.

Black eyeliner... Black tears...

When I found my way out of the forest and back to Charlie's house I saw a half dozen police cars parked out front.

"What's going on?" I asked police Chef Johnson.

Chase Johnson and replaced Charlie as police chef a few years ago.

"Your daddy is a very bad man," he told me. " We go an anonymous tip about child abuse, from all the whiskey we found and the blood on some of the furniture, we think it's safe to arrest him."

I decided not to tell him the blood was my fault. "What about me?" I asked.

"We will need a place for you to stay while we get the details sorted out, do you have any family you could stay with?"

"No," I told him. But, thought about my mom, it must have been a dream.

The Chef scratched his chin. "What about close friends? I don't want to take you to a foster house."

"None," I said.

"But weren't you really close to the Cullens?" He persisted.

"I was before they moved."

"Well I guess no one told you there back," He said.

"I guess not," I said surprised.

"I'll Give Carlisle a call and see if you can stay with him until we can think of something more permanent." He Pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and diled a number.

"You can go get your things from the house," he said before he put the phone to his ear.

I went in the house and up the stairs. I started gathering up my things as I talked to myself.

_"Yay!" Said myself, "Edward is back!"_

"No! he never called what makes you think he wants to see you?!"

_"So? maybe he was busy, or maybe he thought you didn't what to see him?"_

"That is dumb, I should climb out this window right now and run away."

_"But it's Edward!"_

"He left, he doesn't what to see me."

_"It wasn't his fault he had to leave! we know that!"_

"Why didn't he come see me!"

_"We are sure he had a good reason, go talk to him."_

I groaned, it's never good when you argue with yourself but it's even worse when you argue with you self and lose.

**A/N I have to say again I'm sooooooo sorry this was late coming out! I will do better this time. Please Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Alice

**A/N I wasn't very Happy with the way this chapter turned out but I'll post it anyways. **

The drive the the Cullens house was long.

Chef Johnson kept trying to ask me questions and I answered as basically as I could.

When I got to the Cullen's house I had to stop and stare. It was so BIG, I didn't remember it being this big.

"Get your bag," the Chef said.

I picked up my small ratty duffle bag. I didn't have much stuff, all I had was some clothes, a few odds-and-ends, and a quilt my mom had made for me before she died.

"Good luck," Chef Johnson said as he drove away leaving me on the Cullen's lawn.

I sighed and began walking up the path to the Cullen's house. I admired the beautiful roses and other plants that were growing in there garden.

Someone must have been watching from inside the house because as soon as I reached the door it swung open.

"Isabella, darling!" Esme said in a sing-song voice, "we are so glad your here!"

"Um, yea me too," I mumbled.

"The older kids are at collage right now but they will visit over the weekend." Esme smiled, "Alice is still here, she is setting up your room right now."

"Thanks," I said keeping my voice low.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice said.

"Hey, Alice," I said, I couldn't help smiling, seeing Alice always made me cheerful. It was as if her happiness was rubbing off on me.

"do you want to see your room?" She asked.

"OK, sure."

Alice led me the fourth floor of the house and opened a door at the end of the hall.

I gasped, The walls were painted dark blue and the bedding was plain black. The room was so simple, I loved it.

"I didn't know how you would like it," Alice looked worried, "Edward told me you liked blue and I thought it would be best to stay simple..."

"It's perfect," I said.

"Really?" Alice said, she looked relieved. "We can go shopping this weekend and get some more stuff for your room and some new clothes for you!"

"Maybe," I said, I didn't want to impose, but it would be nice to get some real tampons.

"I'll leave you alone to get settled. Come down stairs if you get hungry or need anything." Alice said.

"ok thanks."

Alice left the room and I put my clothes in the closet and spread the quilt on my bed.

I loved my quilt, It was blue and green with a beautiful pattern on it.

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. Then slowly, I fell asleep.

**A/N Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

**A/N I would like to give a big thank you to all my reviewers! And as a token of my gratitude I would like to give you this cookie (::) to show all of you how much you mean to me! **

_Bella's P.O.V._

"Hello! I am peanut butter," yelled the jar of peanut butter.

"Hi," I said "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Yes you are!" shouted the peanut butter.

"When will I wake up?" I asked.

"You will wake up in 47 seconds! 46, 45, 44..."

What a weird dream, I thought to myself.

"42, 41, 40, 39..."

I wonder why is the peanut butter still counting?

"36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30..."

That voice sounds familiar.

"28, 27, 26, 25, 24..."

Is that Alice?

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15..."

I guess I should get up.

13, 12, 10, 9, 8...

Yep, time to get up.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

I sat up in bed.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said.

"G'morning," I said with a yawn.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Sleep," I mumbled, and lay back down on the bed.

"Isabella, when I said 'what do you want to do today' I meant to say 'what do you want to buy first?'"

"Earplugs," I said with my eyes closed.

"Tisk tisk, Miss Swan!" Alice scolded me. "We are going to go shopping and you are going to enjoy it!"

"You'll have to drag me."

"Oh Bella, what has gotten in to you! You use to like shopping!," Alice's bottom lip quivered.

"'Use to' are the magic words."

Alice looked close to tears now "but don't you like me?"

I sighed and sat up. "Of course I like you."

"Then why won't you go shopping with me,!" Alice buried her face in her hands.

"Fine then I'll go!" I give up.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands, her face was completely dry so I assumed she hadn't really been crying.

***

_AT THE MALL... _

"Lets go in here." Alice pointed to a Anthropology shop.

"Alice do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?" I said with a hint of panic coming in to my voice.

"Just come on Bella," Alice pulled me into the store.

We must have been looking for hours before Alice finally heaved her large load of clothes, shoes, and assesories to the check out counter.

"That adds up to $2,763.34," The lady told us.

I almost fainted, but Alice just smiled and pulled a credit card out of her purse and handed to the woman.

"Please come again soon, Miss Cullen," The Lady smiled at us.

"Alice," I said as we walked out of the store. "Do you know that woman?"

"No," Alice said.

"But she knew your name," I persisted.

Alice shrugged "When you shop somewhere a lot they learn who you are.

"But" I was going to say 'but how many time have you been there' when she cut me off.

"Go put this on," she said handing me one of her bags, "There's a ladies room right over there."

I pushed open the door so hard I almost slammed it into a little girl's face.

"Sorry," I said. The girl stuck her tongue out at me and I fought the urge to not do the same.

I pulled of my black hooddie and black skinny jeans and stuffed them into the bag. Then I took out the clothes Alice got for me.

I put on a mint green lacy blouse and light jeans. Then I reached into the bottom of the bag and took out a pair of soft, brown sandals. **(A/N Bella's outfit is on my profile.) **

"Much better," Alice said when I came out of the restroom.

"It's not me," I said looking down at my body.

"It's perfect," Alice disagreed. "Or as soon as we get rid of those those scars it will be." She eyed the scars on my arm, and I put my arms behind my back.

"Come on let's go in here," Alice skipped over to Juicy Couture.

**A/N I know you want some action but this chapter got to long for me to do much more. BUT the next chapter will be action packed! Will there be romance? or drama? or maybe a special someone will appeare in the next chapter! Bella's clothes are on my profile. And I'm sorry about spelling mastakes my spell check is broken! **


End file.
